Miradas
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Esos dos pozos de miel me atraparon por completo desde el principio. Esos dos orbes tuyos, similares a una noche tormentosa y despejada me dejaron por completo perdido. Desde que lo vi, color miel chocar contra color añil, miel cálida contra noche tormentosa, quede absoluta e irremediablemente enganchada. TITULO CAMBIADO, ANTES ATRAPADO
1. Atrapado

Atrapado

Esos dos pozos de miel me atraparon por completo desde el principio.

No lo quise ver por el dolor fresco de esa herida, un dolor pulsante y tortuoso que no quería abandonar mi mente, aunque sin yo notarlo salía poco a poco de mi corazón.

Pero realmente me tenía atrapado, tanto que aun supuestamente odiando su personalidad, renegando de sus chantajes y amenazas, no pude huir de esos ojos.

Me atrapo aún más cuando vi esos otros dos pozos de miel, en un rostro aniñado y angelical, que mostraban un alma llena de luz, un alma que junto a él me fueron alejando de mi oscuridad. Fue un truco que utilizo al notar mi testarudez, mi renuencia a aceptar lo que muy en el fondo de mí se mantenía cautivo, y aunque no me guste aceptarlo, ese truco funciono demasiado bien. Me alegra que sirviera.

Pero me atrapo definitivamente cuando, por culpa de esos otros pozos de miel de un tono menos cálido y de expresión más dura que mantenían cegados mis sentimientos por el recuerdo de un dolor que en realidad ya no existía; casi lo pierdo y, aun peor, casi le dejo una herida similar a la que se encargó de sanar.

En ese punto de quiebre en el que entendí que no quería perderlo, que ya mi antigua herida había cicatrizado gracias a él, acepte que estaba atrapado.

Y al verlo allí de pie en el balcón de su habitación, con una tristeza familiar para mí, acepte, no solo que estaba atrapado, sino que el estar atrapado por esos dos pozos de miel me hacía y me sigue haciendo realmente feliz


	2. Perdido

**Hola a quien lea esto!**

**Primero que nada agradezco a las tres personas que han agregado este pequeño poema, one- shot, fic o lo que sea como sus favoritos, me alegraron bastante y a raíz de eso me puse a pensar, ¿Qué tal si hago un punto de vista desde el lado del hermoso Kirishima Zen? Boooommm explosión de ideas hemorrágicas.**

**Aquí les dejo entonces el punto de vista de este adorable, sexy y de personalidad retorcida personaje esperando que les guste y no ser muy tediosa al continuar este intento de escrito.**

**Ahora si, a leer se ha dicho!**

_**Perdido**_

Esos dos orbes tuyos, similares a una noche tormentosa y despejada me dejaron por completo perdido.

No supe el cuándo, ni el cómo, ni siquiera supe el porqué, pero me fue totalmente imposible escapar de ellos, aun cuando no se cruzaban con mis persistentes miradas más que lo necesario.

El tiempo pasaba, siempre observándote en la distancia, suspirando, deseando, anhelando, sin poder acercarme cuanto realmente quería hacerlo.

Fue una noche tormentosa, similar a esos preciosos ojos tuyos, la que piadosamente me concedió la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Te vi entrar a ese lugar, con tu alma evidentemente destrozada, la mirada triste, y la mente totalmente extraviada, y no lo dude un solo segundo, debía seguirte, quería protegerte.

A partir de entonces continúe, continúe insistentemente acercándome, aunque me costó muchos trucos sucio que me hacían sentir mal, continúe presionándote porque ver tu rostro sonrojado, el cómo te quedabas sin argumentos, la forma en que tus ojos de tormenta parecían surcarse por rayos furiosos, todo de ti me hacía palpitar el corazón a una velocidad vertiginosa inundándome de una sensación de desconcierto que a la vez se sentía como maravilloso descubrimiento. Continúe metiéndome en tu vida, te incluí en mi familia, te mostré lo más preciado para mí, mi razón de vivir y tú me diste, nos diste, al único que tenías como compañía en tu desolada y solitaria vida. Continúe conociendo ese alma tan inmensamente hermosa e inocente, vislumbrando tu enorme corazón bondadoso y puro, aunque oculto bajo muchas capas protectoras de dureza, seguí incrementando a cada segundo el excesivo amor que me hacías sentir, tratando de contenerlo por miedo a que huyeras. Continúe tratando de borrar esa herida tan dolorosa para ti, una herida que repercutía en mi propio corazón al verte sufrir de esa manera, aún destrozado.

Por eso al verte allí con él, con una postura incomoda y un deslumbrante nerviosismo en tu expresión supe que algo pasaba, y al verte salir con una máscara que se caía a pedazos para dar paso a la tristeza, comprobé quien había sido el causante de esa herida que tanto me esfuerzo por borrar. Lo supe y no lo soporte. Te seguí y te presione, volqué un poco de mi frustración en ti, aunque me dolía terriblemente el lastimarte como sabía lo estaba haciendo, y lo seguí haciendo hasta que llego el punto de quiebre donde no lo soportaste más y por mi propia causa te alejaste de mí, me alejaste de ti, siendo eso lo que menos deseaba.

Las sombras, tan similares a las que me consumieron cuando perdí a esa persona que tanto amé por una vil enfermedad, regresaron no de la misma forma, pero aun así dispuestas a consumirme. El sentimiento de pérdida que se instaló pesadamente en mi corazón dolía de una manera palpitante con cada latido de mi corazón. Te había perdido antes incluso de tenerte, y no lo soportaba, pero debía ser fuerte no podía volver a caer en lo mismo que había pasado hace bastante tiempo, no podía desproteger a lo único que me estaba quedando. Quede perdido pero no por tus ojos, sino por tu perdida.

Pero tu regresaste, volviste a iluminar mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba, con unas simples palabras me trajiste de regreso, ya que era obvio por qué estabas ahí en la puerta del balcón de mi habitación y eso me hizo inmensamente feliz.

Así fue como lo supe. Ya no estaba perdido porque tú me has encontrado.

_**Bueno, ¿Qué tal estuvo, tedioso, terrible, espantoso, debo abandonar la escritura ya mismo y de paso tirarme de un puente?**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y no hayan sentido deseos de suicidarsen o matarme al leer esto.**_

_**Posiblemente haga un punto de visto de la preciosa Hiyori, así que si lo resistieron estén atentos.**_

_**Reviews si gustan. Hasta la próxima**_


	3. Enganchada

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Ya cansó cierto? Espero que no. Aquí traigo este último capítulo desde el punto de vista de la adorable Hiyo-chan quien es una parte primordial de esta increíble historia y por supuesto no podía faltar.**_

_**He disfrutado mucho escribiendo está historia que aunque pretendía ser pequeña, se me ha extendido más de lo que esperaba, pero sinceramente podría continuar por siglos haciendo esto que tanto me gusta.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Chiye, Hitch 74 no Danna, RoseM Walker, Yoali Kirizawa y dannagreen7 por agregar esta historia a favoritos, me animan muchísimo. Esto va dedicado a ustedes.**_

_**Ok sin más bla bla bla, a leer!**_

_**Oh y como es algo que se me ha olvidado en todos los capítulos y por poco lo hace en este la aclaración que no puede faltar. Los personajes pertenecen a la ingeniosa Nakamura- sensei quién nos ha dado una maravillosa historia, genial para la posteridad**_

_**Ahora si, a leer!**_

…_**.**_

_**Enganchada**_

Desde que lo vi, color miel chocar contra color añil, miel cálida contra noche tormentosa, quede absoluta e irremediablemente enganchada.

Los ojos de papá, fríos y melancólicos por tantos años de tristeza, por tantos años de extrañar aquella luz que ambos perdimos, comenzaron a derretirse, se volvieron gradualmente cálidos y alegres. Ahora sonreías más, y más sinceramente, reías más permitiéndome escuchar el maravilloso sonido que pocas veces podía obtener, pero también note que suspirabas más, siempre con distintas expresiones, algunas melancólicas, ya conocidas para mí y otras tantas de una manera llena de ternura y añoranza. Y al tiempo comenzaste a mencionar a alguien del trabajo, aunque nunca fuiste muy explícito ni te referías a esa persona más allá de una mención, lo único que había podido tener en claro era ese apodo tan peculiar que poseía y que tanto me hacía reír.

A mi corta edad entendí que papá se estaba enamorando. Eso me hacía muy feliz porque no me gustaba verlo sumido en la melancolía, extrañando, ahogándose en el gran vació que le dejo mamá. Por mi parte, yo la extrañaba, ciertamente, pero más extrañaba la idea de ella, de tenerla a mi lado ya que mis recuerdos eran borrosos y escasos.

Ese día, cuando me anunció que ibas a venir, me emocione y me puse sumamente nerviosa. Hace mucho deseaba conocerte, verte para tener una idea clara de ti, quería descubrir si papá podía ser correspondido. Me desconcerté un poco el verte, no calzabas con la imagen que podría haber forjado sobre ti, ni con los sentimientos evidentes que te tenía papá, tampoco con lo que veía en las calles, o con lo que dictaba la sociedad. Pero con tus primeras palabras, con tu mirada despejaste mi mente por completo. Porque era evidente tu belleza, tu pureza y tu honestidad, era también evidente como te sentías junto a papá aunque también era evidente que tú no lo sabías. Y yo al igual que él me enamoré de tu alma y tu corazón*.

Eres alguien muy especial, amas con fuerza sin importar a quién. Me amaste en poco tiempo y tu presencia en nuestra vida me daba un increíble sentimiento de calidez. Contigo también trajiste un nuevo integrante a la familia que poco a poco se empezaba a formar, una encantadora bolita de pelaje oscuro que sería mi amigo y confidente, y que además me hacía feliz en demasía. Ahora tenía una familia más completa, más feliz, poseía más seres que me amaban y me hacían igualmente amarlos de vuelta. Ya no sentía ese feo vacío que se formaba en mi cuando veía a mis amigas y compañeras con algo que yo no tenía, porque ahora yo también tenía algo que llenaba cualquier espacio vacío de mi corazón.

Pero eso cambio nuevamente, los ojos miel de papá empezaban a cubrirse por las sombras que tu luz había borrado, unas sombra que se veían más dolorosas que antes, su rostro dejo esa alegría y frescura que había recuperado, siendo remplazada por una vil mascará de bienestar que intentaba ocultar lo que realmente sentías. Los ojos añil, similares a una noche profunda y luminosa que bajo nuestra mirada habían perdido su tormenta empezaron a faltar, ya no alegrabas nuestra atmosfera con tu ternura y dedicación, y así no solo papá se cubría de sombras, sino toda nuestra vida lo hacía. Sufrí por eso, me dolía no tenerte, me dolía la tristeza de papá que se mezclaba con la mía propia, e incluso me dolía ver al pequeño animalito también deprimido, pues me recodaba que no estabas y que quizás no regresarías.

Aun así regresaste y cuando te vi ahí, de pie en la puerta sostenido unas bolsas con ingredientes para la cena, con el rostro lleno de determinación cubriendo una pequeña nota de temor, todo se aclaró de nuevo.

Tú quedaste atrapado por los pozos de miel de papá, él fue encontrado por la luz de tu mirada como la noche, y yo quede irremediablemente enganchada a ese amor tan puro que ambos viven y derrochaban al igual sobre mí.

…..

_* Cuando digo que Hiyo se enamoró de Yokozawa lo digo de una manera sin una intención romántica, ya que nunca he creído que ella pueda amarlo al igual que lo hace su tierno padre._

_**Ahora sí eso es todo, llego al fin de esta buena travesía que tanta felicidad me brindo.**_

_**Espero de todo corazón que le haya gustado y haberles dejado buenos pensamientos y no pesadillas con este esfuerzo que hice.**_

_**Quizás más adelante escriba algo sobre los tres amores de Sorata, pero lo haría como historia aparte, aunque tenía la intención de hacerlo aquí creo que quedaría mejor como algo aparte.**_

_**Sin más que agregar me despido, no sin antes desearles historias tan románticas como las que viven nuestros queridos personajes. **_

_**Hasta una próxima! **_


	4. Miradas de Gato

_**¡Hola, ha pasado un tiempo!**_

* * *

_**Miradas de Gato**_

Mis ojos son los de un gato, un animal que según los humanos no piensa ni razona, pero nada de eso me hace falta para entender los que se desarrolla en las miradas de las personas que tanto amo.

Veo claramente los ojos risueños, la paz que se instala en ese trío de ojos que me miran de vez en cuando regalándome un poco de ese cariño que desbordan.

Veo como esa mirada color miel, acompañada por una sonrisita maquiavélica la mayor parte del tiempo, observa a mi querido dueño, y como la mirada color noche de este se avergüenza aunque quiera parecer molesto. Después veo como sus bocas se encuentran y como se separan rápidamente, nerviosismo en el de ojos color noche, felicidad pura en los ojos color miel.

Veo como ambos ojos miran a mi primer amor, a la niña que me acogió en sus brazos llena de calidez, como la miran con amor, con un cariño que solo se tiene hacía la persona más importante de sus vidas a parte de ellos mismos, como la consienten y la protegen.

Y entones, espontáneamente, esos tres pares de ojos me miran al oírme maullar y en sus miradas se aprecia toda la felicidad de estar en familia, de estar con las personas que les hacen amar, y en esas miradas estoy incluido yo.

Sí soy un gato, uno que a punto de morir fue salvado por una persona más bondadosa de lo que su exterior indicaba, un gato que fue descuidado por la tristeza de su salvador y entregado a otra persona que a pesar de la tristeza me acogió con todo el cariño que tenía para dar, sin ser abandonado por esa persona que en antaño me rescató. Y después cuando mi persona querida, ese hombre de ojos color tormenta cuando me acogió, pero que cambiaron al color de una noche tranquila y llena de estrellas al encontrar a su amor destinado, comenzó a sentirse feliz, fui incluido en esa felicidad encontrando el amor en una pequeña y madura niñita.

Ahora tengo una familia, feliz y amorosa, y a través de mis miradas de gato veo que nada podría arruinar toda la felicidad que esas personas se darán y me regalaran a mí.

Realmente he sido un gatito afortunado por conocer tantas personas que me han brindado el amor que no esperaba tener.

Y a todos ellos solo puedo desearles felicidad y darles mi cariño. Y reflejar lo que siento en mis miradas de gato.

* * *

_**Hace muchísimo tiempo prometí hacer algo con Sorata, y les juró que lo intente, tengo muchísimos borradores pero nunca quedaba contenta con lo que hacía. Actualmente ha pasado más de un año y gracias a zryvanierkic quien muy amablemente me dejo un review (Te lo agradezco montones n.n) pidiéndome algo más, conseguí que una idea volará hasta mi mente como una pajarito que no podía alcanzar su nido.**_

_**Sólo puedo decir que deseo que este pequeño final les guste, y agradecer a todas las personas que se han interesado por mi historia, la primera que escribí, y me han dado su apoyo.**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias!**_


End file.
